Baby Me
by Devious Avenger
Summary: Sakura has been babified and Sasuke steps up to the task of taking care of her. "Are you the grim reaper?"..."the what?" Dealing with an infant Sakura calls for ugly mishaps and unfortunate happenings for Sasuke. He wanted her back damn it! "What was that?"..."Sakura honey, that's a man's *toot**" Oh darn. Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell is this?!" thundered the former godaime Hokage, extremely repulsed at the sight of three full grown shinobis acting like idiots. They were supposed to be professional ninjas for god's sake. "Naruto, Ino, and even Kakashi..." Tsunade pinched her nose. A migraine was slowly creeping up her head. "Just what is this? How did you-? No, how the fucking hell did you screw up so bad and turn Sakura into a freaking baby?!" her voice echoed throughout the whole village.

"She's only turned four." Naruto muttered under his breath as if it was no big deal at all. Poor Haruno Sakura had been turned into an innocent little child, a four year old.

"Silence!" All three of them flinched at Tsunade's outburst, their eyes casted downwards, refusing to meet hers. An oblivious little Sakura, clad in a cute, light green frock with a red bow tied at the back, courtesy to Ino, stood in some corner of the room ogling at the wall. Yes, the plain boring wall. Who knows what she saw in them. Unaware of the commotion behind her, she continued her fascinating fantasy with the great Wall while Tsunade kept throwing fits of tantrums to the fools who made this happen.

"Well the thing is.." started Naruto. " Ino took one of your chakra infused vials or potions or whatever you women call it, the one you were working on to preserve your everlasting beauty of youth-" he was cut off by Ino, smacking him furiously on the head. "It hurts, you woman."

"It was the one you gave me to work on Tsunade-sama and he ruined everything." Ino glared at Naruto who gulped in fear. It was his fault all right.

"You were told to do one simple task and you couldn't handle it. Explain." Ino looked down, ashamed.

"We were having a lunch party at my house earlier today. I invited all our friends and we were peacefully hanging out. I was the one doing the cooking so when I had to run for a short errand, Naruto was the only person close by so I led him into the kitchen and told him to do one simple task. I told him to put one tablespoon of salt in the curry I was cooking after one minute before I returned. I had kept the vial I took this morning in the kitchen table thinking that I could take it later to do my research." Ino explained. She took a breath. "But then this idiot had to mistake the salt cellars with the vial and put a spoonful of its contents into the curry."

"Hey, how would I have known that it wasn't salt? They looked the same." Naruto retorted back.

Gigantic veins popped on the side of Ino's forehead at the blonde's stupidity. "Naruto, you idiot! How the hell is salt violet in colour?!"

Kakashi silently snickered. Naruto had the intelligence span of a frog.

A disappointed Tsunade turned to Kakashi, shaking her head. Even the sixth Hokage was involved in this. What has the world come to? "Continue and tell me how Kakashi is involved."

"Well, before anyone could have a taste of the curry, Sakura was the first one to try it and after one minute, she suddenly turned into a four year old. All of us saw what happened and Sakura,..uh..little Sakura ran out, tripped on Kakashi's feet probably beause her dress was too big for her and started crying." Ino explained. "Afterwards, she became so attached to him when he held her up and consoled her. She wouldn't leave his side, ever which brings us here to this very spot, right now." She finished.

"And her memories?" asked Tsunade.

"She forgot everything about her past self. All she had now are memories from when she was four." Kakashi clarified. With all the commotion, they didn't seem to notice that their mischievous little princess had walked out the door, being not tightly locked from the very beginning and ran off in search of imaginary fairies.

A weary sigh passed the godaime's lips. Nothing would change, her apprentice would not be back to her usual self even if she were to get angry and punish those idiots. "Very well, I shall work on the cure, do some research on it. You may go. I leave Sakura in your care...Where is she though? Wasn't she right here?"

Realisation set on all of them immediately. 'Shit' was the only word registered on their minds before they scurried off in different directions searching for Sakura leaving the godaime to start her research. Naruto's loud voice could be heard in the distance shouting out in panic. "Damn it! Sasuke's gonna be so pissed!"

* * *

It was already nightfall. The trio still hadn't succeeded in finding Sakura. For a small body, she had really fast legs. They were already exhausted from searching for six hours? Seriously! Three professional ninjas, one of them even being the Hokage got outrun by a mere four year old?

Meanwhile, a cheerful little girl ran down the busy streets of Konoha. No one could turn their heads away from such an adorable creature as she skipped and smiled happily down the street. There were murmurs among the people on how cute she was but they didn't approach the girl, assured that her parents must be nearby. So occupied in her crazy little world, she seemed to have strayed away from the more comfortable spots of the village and found herself in a dark road. A sudden fear rose within her and she ran with full speed in an unknown direction desperate to escape. She closed her eyes and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her until she bumped into a tall, dark silhouette. She was terrified as hell; she had run into a demon. At least, that's what she thought.

As the figure turned to reveal itself, Sakura burst into tears, wailing as loud as she could, wishing for someone to come and rescue her. When the stranger's face closed in on hers, she could finally make out his face from the bright moonlight. What she saw made her tears stop in an instant. Instead she raised her hands and gently traced the stranger's face. It was beautiful. She had never seen anything so perfect and pretty her entire life. He must be an angel. And with the sweetest voice she could possibly muster, she blurted out, "Onii-chan, are you the grim reaper?"

"The what?" the man who was revealed to be Uchiha Sasuke looked down at the poor creature. The sheer resemblance caught him by surprise. His eyes widened considerably, this wasn't a trick or anything. The child looked at him, mesmerised, with her giant emerald eyes and pink hair which seemed longer and reached her back for no apparent reason. He was staring right into an exact replica of his Sakura except in infant form. What was he seeing? He blinked his eyes, once..twice. It was not an illusion. The little girl attached herself to his leg, whispering words he could not make out. She was already consumed in her own little world. Who was this girl? Could she be-? No no, she couldn't be Sakura's...daughter. He cringed. His heart clenched tightly at the thought of it. It couldn't be. She was his girlfriend and he would've known about it sooner or later if Sakura had a child that wasn't...his. He cringed again. This cannot be true at all! Even if outer Sasuke was frozen and putting up a stone cold face, his inner conscience was repeatedly hitting his head hard in utter turmoil. But the child could be Sakura's sister. Sakura never had a sister or cousin! His brain registered for him. This really was Sakura's child but why hadn't she mentioned anything about her? Why was she hiding this- Sasuke looked down and found the creature dreamily sighing on his leg. So...Why did she hide it from him? He was angry, outraged even. He needed to find Sakura right now. He had just returned back from a mission today and was expecting a sweet alone time with Sakura in their apartment, yes their apartment, although he won't ever admit that out loud. He and Sakura had started dating after he came back from his road to redemption. Since then, her presence occupied his mind making him feel all sorts of butterflies and explosions in his stomach. He was disappointed and devastated now that she had a child that wasn't his and she even had the audacity to hide it from him. His thoughts were disrupted when Naruto, Ino and Kakashi arrived at the same time.

"You found her." Exclaimed Ino. "We'd been searching everywhere for her and for six hours straight."

Seeing Ino, Sakura ran up to her flaying her arms as if asking to be picked up. Ino gently patted her head, smiled and picked her up.

"Well, my job is done here. Welcome back, Sasuke." With that said, Kakashi disappeared with a poof.

"Where is Sakura?" Sasuke glared at the two blonds. The duo nervously turned to each other signalling themselves with their eyes as to who should break the news to him.

"Sasuke...you see...Sakura is..." started Naruto. He turned back to Ino silently mouthing her a 'help'. The two tried to think up of a plan as to how they could get away with this terrible misfortune that had currently befallen them. Sasuke looked pissed off; sooner or later he might murder someone or the both of them. How were they supposed to break the news to him that Sakura had been turned into a child and that the chances of her returning back to normal were unknown? What if it was permanent? They didn't know that but they did cause this. They didn't want to face the ultimate wrath of the Uchiha either. Never! But one sentence from the sweet adorable girl came out and both Naruto and Ino knew they were doomed. Their fate was sealed from this moment.

"Sakura wants mommy.." Little Sakura blurted out, teary eyed.

"What did she just say?" Sasuke glared harder, a tinge of surprise clouding his eyes. Naruto and Ino nervously laughed.

* * *

After explaining to him about all the things that had happened, Sasuke was still angry, angry at the fact that he had been so stupid for not thinking of this sooner, angry that he had doubted Sakura, the only one who was always loyal, truthful and loved him earnestly. Oh he was so sorry. He must've been the most pathetic fool that ever set foot on earth but on the bright side, his Sakura did not hide anything from him and that was a huge burden lifted off his shoulders. On the dark side, she had been turned into a child without knowing when she would return back to normal. It scared him senseless.

"Sakura." Called Sasuke softly. Said girl looked up, got down from Ino who was holding her and ran to his side. That action alone made his heart hammer in his chest. She was adorable, like a sweet little innocent angel and for some unknown reason, she seemed to be very attached to him. He gestured for her to hold his hand. She complied willingly and without sparing the two blonds another glance, he began to take off only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Where exactly are you taking her?" Naruto exclaimed.

"My apartment. She's staying with me." Sasuke turned and left taking a jolly Sakura with him who seemed to have forgotten her mommy. Who wouldn't when she was led away by an appealing, good looking grim reaper or so what Sakura thinks him to be. Neither Naruto nor Ino had any objection to that. Sasuke had every right. He was her boyfriend and soon to be husband. He was the perfect choice rather than Sakura's parents taking care of her. They'd freak out and besides, Sakura was scary but her mother was even more infuriating. She'll damn both of them to the depths of hell, a dreadful experience neither of them wanted to go through.

* * *

 **So...who's curious for the next part? Please leave me your thoughts and views for this chapter. I hope you loved it. I'd love to know what you think of this story, whether it's worth continuing or not. Gimme your thoughts everyone!**


	2. Disaster

**I thank all those of you who have reviewed, viewed, favourited and alerted my story. It really encouraged me and I can't thank you all enough. Especially the reviews, they really made me smile. I feel so happy and I thank you all for supporting me. Please continue to support me. I'll try my hardest to meet your expectations and never let you down.**

 **Please enjoy chapter 2**

He needed to be calm. He needed to be cool. He must muster up whatever strength left in him in order not to murder both Naruto and Ino. He had just brought Sakura home and now what was he going to do. How exactly was he going to look after a four year old? The Uchiha Sasuke, one of the strongest and most elite shinobi who had even surpassed the Legendary Sanins had officially become a babysitter that too for his own girlfriend turned infant.

Little Sakura sat on his bed and looked at him curiously as he paced back and forth in his room. Once in a while, he would glance up at her. A wave of depression would hit him hard at the sight of her form. He wanted to curl up into a ball and sulk at some corner, his conscience was capable of that. If only this was a dream he wished. "Onii-chan. What are you doing?" asked Sakura innocently.

"Don't call me that. I'm not your nii-chan." Sasuke plainly stated staring at her, his face devoid of any emotion. He sighed after a moment and went to her side. A child or not, Sakura was still Sakura, she was the same person he fell in love with. It didn't matter whether she forgot who she was or didn't remember him. He just can't act like he didn't care about her at all. He gently patted her head and then stroked her face. "Call me Sasuke." he instructed.

For a moment, Sakura lost herself into his eyes, they were so soft. The love he had for her was clearly reflected in those eyes. He seemed to be a completely different person from the one he was before around others. To her, he showed his deepest, most vulnerable and caring side of him and to his surprise though, this Sakura who did not know him, trusted him enough to follow him into his apartment and even enjoyed his company. He was probably like a stranger to her at this very moment yet she chose to stay beside him. This was one of the many mysteries he couldn't solve.

"Sasuke...Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed happily, her eyes shining brightly.

"Is there anything you want, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm hungry." She smiled again followed by a loud growl from her stomach.

"Right..."

It didn't take long for Sasuke to finish cooking. Usually Sakura cooked for the both of them but since she was currently in no condition to cook, he had to do it. Sakura, currently sucking on a spoon was already eagerly waiting at the dining table. He couldn't help but smirk to himself at her adorable attitude. He soon served the dishes and they engaged themselves in a quiet meal.

Right after their dinner was over, Sakura followed him everywhere he went. Literally everywhere he went, she kept trailing behind him like an ant. He purposely even turned around at every possible corner yet she never stopped following him. It was getting tiring for him while she still had a lot of energy left to...follow him yeah. Afterwards, he just shrugged it off realising it was of no use anymore and decided to finish some house chores instead. She would never stop. Couple of minutes later, she tried to follow him into the bathroom.

"Stop it, Sakura. Just what do you think you're trying to do?" Sasuke picked her up and placed her on the couch.

"I don't want to be alone Sasuke-kun. I want to stay with you."

"I'm right here." Sasuke was getting impatient. They were still in the same room yet she stuck on him like a leech. "Just stay here. I won't go anywhere, ok?"

"Ok." Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief and then began to walk off in the direction of the bathroom. Sakura got startled at that. She sprang up to her feet already eager to follow him again. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, Sakura. Stay there." Sasuke had barely taken three steps.

"To do what?" she innocently asked.

Sasuke was losing his mind. Staying with a child was the worst thing he had gotten himself into. It was only a matter of time before he snapped. "To pee!" He had finally lost it.

"Can I come?" Sakura looked at him expectantly.

"No!" Sasuke looked at her incredulously. What a dangerous creature she was. He motioned for her to sit on the couch and wait for him till he came back. His glare and the dark aura he emitted seemed to work this time as she obediently stayed behind.

* * *

The clock on the bedside struck ten. It was perfect time for a person to go to sleep yet Sasuke couldn't sleep. So it was fine that he and Sakura shared the same bed. After all, they had already started sleeping together since they were dating anyway so why would this be any different? Little Sakura hadn't said a word about it and she was tossing and turning around on his bed unable to sleep. Sasuke got irritated and slightly worried as to what exactly could've been bothering her.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

"No." A distressed voice answered. "This dress is too tight. I can't sleep Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sighed. It can't be helped. He got up, retrieved one of his shirts from the drawer and tossed it to her. Sakura looked at him confused. "Change." He said.

She looked at him for a long time, stared down at his shirt and then back at him.

"What?" Sasuke enquired again plainly.

"But I don't know how..." He felt like a ton of bricks hit him at his own stupidity. She was four. No wonder she didn't know how to change. He felt a blush slowly creep up his handsome face. Be calm he told himself. She was just a child, not the big and sexy Sakura of his but a small child. It was true that he and Sakura hadn't yet engaged in rather intimate situations although they had kissed a number of times before. He swore to himself that he wouldn't touch her till their wedding night. It was the right thing to do. He was a responsible boyfriend, upholding all of his desires and fantasies only for the right moment. He could do it. He was just changing a child's clothing. What was there to be so excited for? Even though he told himself that, his body felt really hot, especially his ears and face.

"Sasuke-kun, you're red." His thoughts were quickly interrupted by her words. He quickly composed himself.

"Come on, I'll change you." Sakura complied without a word. She was just a child, she didn't know what was there to be embarrassed about. It was nothing. To her, it was the most normal thing, letting people change your clothes. It was just like eating ice-cream.

Sasuke felt just one terrible feeling right after he changed her clothes. Disappointment. He had seen everything yet there was nothing there to be excited over. What was he even hoping in a child? He admitted he was an idiot for even blushing. This child was slowly making him crazy.

"Can you sleep now?" he asked.

"Mm!" A cheery Sakura replied.

"Good." Sasuke laid down on the bed, closing his eyes, his arms over his head. He was really exhausted. Dealing with Sakura had drained his energy. He slowly opened his eyes only to find her sitting on top of his stomach, staring at him. It almost startled him. "What, Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, will you give me a good night kiss so that I can sleep?"

Sighing, Sasuke slightly got up and kissed her on her lips. Sakura, being the child she was, was only expecting a peck on the cheeks or on her forehead. She hadn't anticipated this at all. Sasuke only did what he thought was the normal thing to do, the thing he used to do to Sakura almost every night. The fact that she was just a child in this current situation slipped past his mind for a second. When he realised what he had done, he found Sakura clasping a hand over her own lips, staring at him with eyes wide and then she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Sasuke-kun. You kissed me on the lips! You have to marry me!" she exclaimed.

At those words, Sasuke let out a laugh, one he hadn't done in years. It even surprised him that not only the real Sakura but even little Sakura had been able to bring out the sides of him that he thought were long gone. She was an extraordinary woman.

"Alright alright. Sleep." In a heartbeat, Sakura went to her side of the bed, turned to him and snuggled closer to his side. She then instantly drifted off to a comfortable sleep. Only Sasuke was left to ponder in his own thoughts.

So if Sakura was his girlfriend and now that she had turned into a child, wasn't he dating a child then? Was this even legal? Was this allowed? Sasuke thought to himself. Till now he had changed her clothes and even kissed her. That didn't make him a child molester or anything, did it? After all, a child is oblivious to everything and this probably wasn't a crime or was it? Agkk! Why was he thinking all these anyway?

Sadly, Uchiha Sasuke drifted off to a dreamless sleep full of anxiety.

* * *

Early morning, Ino had arrived and changed Sakura into new clothes with the ones she had brought. Before, she had looked at Sasuke incredulously for changing Sakura the other night. She never thought he would've been that shameful. Sasuke, being cool and all just ignored her. It wasn't a big deal at all and she was overreacting. It wasn't like he had much of a choice either. Who was he to refuse when his little Sakura was all pouting and complaining that she was uncomfortable in her dress? A good boyfriend like him couldn't bear to just stand and watch.

They were currently at Ichiraku's with Naruto, each of them enjoying their ramen. Sakura had recognised Naruto from the other day. "Ojii-san. What's your name?" Sakura looked at Naruto. He spit out his ramen and choked. Sakura had just called him an uncle as if he was that old.

"You called Sasuke onii-chan and I'm an ojii-san? You're mean Sakura. Just call me Naruto." Naruto sulked, anime tears dropping down his face.

"So how did you spend your day with Sasuke-kun yesterday, Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Great! Sasuke-kun is really nice and sweet. And he said he'll marry me!" It was Sasuke's turn to spit out his ramen. Naruto and Ino stared at her for a long time. A gentle breeze swept by before they finally got back to reality. Sasuke stared down, trying very hard to maintain a stone cold face, too embarrassed to look up.

Naruto and Ino retorted into a fit of giggles. "Sasuke. We didn't know you acted like that around Sakura-chan!" Naruto, still laughing patted Sasuke's back who was too frozen to talk back.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun. And here I thought you were an emotionless cold-hearted person." Ino exclaimed. Sasuke wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out at that particular moment. Sakura just laughed along with them without even knowing the reason.

After their laughter died down, Ino brought up something interesting they just couldn't refuse.

"So guys, how about we go to the hot springs today. Hinata said she had some free tickets to the sauna so why don't we all go. The boys said they'll be there."

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto eagerly agreed.

"I'm not going." Stated Sasuke boredly.

"Come on, Sasuke. It'll be fun. When was the last time the boys hung out? When was the last time you hung out? Some bonding time between the boys, it'll be funnnn!" Naruto still couldn't convince him.

Ino turned to Sakura,"Sakura, do you want to go with Ino-chan?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Sakura happily.

Ino then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, Sakura's coming with us. So you coming?"

"Please, Sasuke-kunnn..." Ah those eyes, those pleading eyes of his Sakura, they did even more major impact on him now that she was smaller and cuter and vulnerable. Sasuke thought and finally sighed in defeat. He was the one taking care of Sakura, he can't leave her especially after she begged him to come with them. He must protect her.

"Fine."

"Yes!" they squealed except him.

* * *

"Aaah...the water feels good on my body." Tenten sighed dreamily. Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were all at the hot springs, soaking their aching muscles. All tensions seemed to leave their bodies as the warm water soothed their skins.

"Oops, I forgot to bring the soap." Ino suddenly remembered.

"I'll go and bring it for you Ino."

"Aww, aren't you cute Sakura-chan." Tenten patted her head. And so, little Sakura clad in a towel ran off to bring back the soap.

When she got the soap and finally returned...

"Ino I brought your soap-" But there was no Ino. Standing before her was Naruto, clad in absolutely nothing. He was dressed exactly like the day when he came out from his mother's womb, in absolutely nothing. They stared for a long time. Naruto lost all his senses, not knowing what to do. He stood frozen. Sakura had entered the wrong section of the sauna. The men's section. The entries were situated side by side and she mistook it for the ladies' section.

"Oi urusatonkachi, what's-" Sasuke was cut off. He too stood frozen. He was also in the same condition as Naruto, clad in absolutely nothing. Sakura had seen him as well. Karma was a bitch after all. Her eyes travelled further behind Sasuke and saw all the naked boys at the back. With a loud wail, her tears slid down her big green eyes, completely terrified and she ran out next to the ladies' section leaving Naruto and Sasuke frozen on the spot. By now, the other boys had also realised their predicament. They all looked pale as if their souls had slipped passed their bodies.

* * *

"Sakura, what's wrong? Why're you crying?" Ino asked worriedly.

"I went there, went there and saw...saw..." She didn't know what to say. She pointed to the wall separating the two sections. Ino finally knew what was going on then. Hinata blushed furiously at the thought.

"You went in there?" Tenten asked earning a nod from Sakura.

"She saw naked men." Finished Ino. Her eyes glinted devilishly, lips twisting into a scary smile."How was it Sakura?" she continued.

"Ino!" Hinata shouted embarrassed.

Sakura looked terrified, she stuttered as if she wanted to say something. "W-what What was that?" she asked.

"What was what, Sakura?" Tenten enquired.

Ino being the sly girl she was quickly understood. "Sakura honey, that was a man's-"

"Ino!" she was cut off by Hinata clasping her hands over her mouth. Ino took her hands off.

"Oh come on, Hinata. It's just Sakura."

"But she's still a little child." Hinata retorted back.

"So?" Hinata just shook her head.

Tenten was deep in thought before she blurted out, "You know, if this was the real Sakura right now, I bet she would've screamed and had nose bleeds all over the place, Ino."

"You're right. Sakura's a great fan of yaoi. She's practically obsessed with naked man. How many times did she have nose bleeds because of Naruto's reverse harem no jutsu?" Ino and Tenten laughed while Hinata blushed harder.

"Sakura, was that scary?" Ino consoled her.

"No...I want to see it again." Little Sakura exclaimed as if her earlier experience was enjoyable although she ran out crying.

"There's our Sakura. She hasn't disappeared a bit." Ino stated, proud of her.

* * *

 **That's it for now. I feel so sorry for making Sakura see all that but there's a good reason guys. Do you think Sakura's acting a little spoilt or anything? I hope she's not. Am I depicting her character nicely? I need to know. I hope you're not starting to hate this Sakura. I tried really hard for this plot. Please review and tell me what you think guys. I need to know!**

 **Next update will be after a month because my exams are coming up. I'm so sorry for that everyone.**


End file.
